red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Castle Entertainment.inc
|- | |} Red Castle Entertainment is a non-profit organization that exists to support and provide leadership for the Repacks,Private server EU/US project. The organization sets the policies that govern development, operates key infrastructure and controls trademarks and other intellectual property. History On February 15, 2005, Nupper created the Blood knight studios to co-ordinate the development of the Blackwing Repacks. It consisted mostly of Blood knight studio employees but operated independently of Blood knight studio. The Blood knight studio claimed to be developing the Blackwing for testing purposes only, and not for use by end users. This led to the creation of WOWsky, which released end-user versions during the period that the Blood knight studio oversaw the project (although most end-users simply downloaded the "official" Blackwing). When Nupper (Blood knight studio's Ceo) Announced that Blood knight studio will become Blood knight Entertainmen't', so blood knight entertainment was launched on July 15, 2006 to ensure blood knight could survive without outside help. Nupper assisted in the initial creation of the Blood.net's Accounting service, transferring all unsupported and new security to the blood.net. In 2009 CEO Nupper Announced that Blood knight entertainment will become Red Castle Entertainment and expected to be even more advanced Development of its products. Main franchises Currently, Red Castle Entertainment has three main franchises: Blackwing repacks, Zeus Servers, and Dark crusade. Notable unreleased titles include World of Warcraft: RIse of Starwind, which was cancelled on May 22, 2008, Warcraft: Shattered Nations, and Warcraft: Battle of the titans, which was "Postponed indefinitely" on March 24, 2006 after being in development hell for much of its lifespan, and whose current status is in question. World of warcraft: Path of Titans was originally announced as a title to be created by Red Castle Entertainment. Red castle eventually dropped World of warcraft: Path of Titans, as it may conflicked by another project from another group. Red Castle eventually announced in 2012 with Zeus gaming Services and Path of the titans: Dark Crusade replacing World of Warcraft: Dark Cruade had rehit Development. Red Castle Entertainment has announced that they will be producing a Special empty RP zones for Path of the titans: Dark Crusade and a private PVP realms with full World PVP enabled. Subsidiaries Activation Red Castle. - Active On September 14, 2011, the Red Castle entertainment began developing a wholly owned subsidiary called the Activation red Castle. to continue the development and delivery of red castle cata, Red castle Repacks and US Servers. The Red Castle Entertainment. takes responsibility for release planning and a range of distribution-related activities. It also handles relationships with businesses, many of which generate income. Unlike the Red Castle Entertainment, Activation Red Castle is a under Slightly sperate management, which gives it much greater freedom in the creating and design activities it can pursue. The majority of the revenues comes from ac-web and MMotop, which is the default Places on witch to get Repack releases. Athena Gaming - Active On January 3rd 2013 - Red Castle Entertainment announce the replacement to Zeus Gaming security system and Domains. Developed By Sumona and Nupper and a few other developers. This System will now show much promise than its Preceded by Zeus Gaming. Blocking IP and False attempts to login secure areas and enhanced Ingame Security also allowing GM commands have have more limits than before. This was also introduced with the new Blackarc Cores.